


Dating I Guess

by memeberd



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: (THIS IS A HUMAN AU), Archie is ALSO a sweetheart, Fluff, Larry is a sweetheart, Larry/Archibald fluff, M/M, also archie is demi in this hooray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: it's just some cavity-inducing fluff about LarryBoy coming home really late and the love of his life, who also happens to be his butler, stayed awake despite being super tired to spend more time with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (IN CASE YOU DIDN'T SEE IT IN THE TAGS, THIS IS A HUMAN AU)
> 
> (carry on)

To LarryBoy's delight, he returned home from a long night of fighting crime to find his dearly beloved friend and butler Alfred thankfully still awake by the time he arrived. 

“Alfred?” He whispered as he removed his mask/plunger helmet thing, becoming plain old Larry again, before closing and locking the front doors.

“Ah, home at last Master Larry.” Alfred, cheerful yet drowsy, welcomed his friend.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Larry smiled. The presence of that rare gravelly tone in the British gentleman’s tranquil voice sparked a ticklish feeling in the pit of Larry’s stomach. In contrast to the tall, groggy butler, Larry still had plenty of energy to spare, if only he could share it with Alfred.. Larry’s brow furrowed. “You look _exhausted_ though!” The shorter man noted. “Why are you still up?” Though it was always nice to spend time with Alfred, Larry didn’t want it to be at the butler’s expense. Even if, in most people’s eyes, losing a little sleep wasn’t that bad.

“I just thought we could spend a little time together before the day was over.” Alfred explained.

“Alfred,” Larry’s typically warm expression faltered into something that looked more concerned. “it’s twelve fifteen. Yesterday ended a while ago.”

“Ah, y-yes, well,” Alfred sheepishly rung his hands.

Larry’s smile returned, he was flattered Alfred enjoyed his company that much.

“Sorry, but y’gotta go to bed. You don’t wanna end up waking up like this!”

“M-Master Larry!” Alfred’s voice raised in volume as Larry picked him up and slung him over his shoulder before heading to the telephone pole of a man’s bedroom. “ _Please_ , I’m an adult!!” Alfred delicately kicked his legs in protest.

“And _I’m_ lookin’ out for my friend!” Larry didn’t set down the butler or stop walking until he reached Alfred’s room. “Here.” Larry laid his friend down onto the large plush bed he was provided when he moved in. Larry then sat next to Alfred.

“If you wanna spend some time with me tonight,” Larry said, putting his LarryBoy mask back on. “then I’ll stay with ya until you fall asleep.” He spoke in that fake deep heroic tone he normally used on the job.

“Oh, bother..” Alfred blushed and covered his face. “What do I look like to you? A _five year old?_ ”

LarryBoy laid down next to Alfred, his eyes not once looking away from the gentleman. “Well it takes care a’ two things! You needin’ to sleep and us wantin’ to spend some time together.” He explained. Alfred stayed painfully silent for a moment or two.

“You’re not wrong I suppose.” Alfred finally acknowledged, looking at the wonderboy from inbetween his fingers. The gentleman was absolutely flustered, it was just like those dreams he had that he’d rather not mention. Or, maybe, it was more than a couple, they were too often in his opinion, for someone who was Larry’s butler.

“I know!” LarryBoy beamed. “Um, is it okay if I…?” LarryBoy lifted his arm to sling it over Alfred.

Alfred’s stomach fluttered. “Ahh, ye-uhhhh,” English, Alfie, _English!!_ “O-of course!” A nervous laugh burst out of him. “I don’t mind,” 

“Oh, good.” LarryBoy gushed in relief, letting his arm curve over Alfred’s stomach. “I always like havin’ somethin’ to cuddle when I go to sleep, don’t you?” LarryBoy asked.

It wasn’t fair, he was so positively innocent and absolutely sweet and affectionate and gentle!!! It simply just wasn’t fair!

No no, deep breaths Alfred, it was actually really pleasant when he wasn’t panicking.

“Er, yes,” Alfred awkwardly responded. “I agree it is rather nice, Master Larry…” saying those last two words were rather complicated for him at this point.

The last thing that was providing light for the two men was a lamp sitting beside Alfred’s bed, on Alfred’s side. Alfred rolled to face the lamp, accompanied by the sound of plush blankets and sheets ruffling against pajamas, and turned it off. 

Alfred remained in this position and LarryBoy adjusted himself to it, purple gloved fingers slipping under the mask once again.

“I’m gonna take my mask off again,” Larry muttered to himself. Alfred noted that it was kind of cute when Larry talked to himself in that manner. 

A nose suddenly nestled itself inbetween Alfred’s shoulder and neck. Alfred’s breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened in the blinding darkness.

“Master Larry?”

Larry quickly sucked in a breath of air and pulled away from the butler. “I was too close, I’m sorry!” The slightly shorter man apologized. “Uhh, I can just-”

Alfred chuckled, finally feeling more comfortable. “No, you just took me by surprise is all, I’m not actually this used to being so intimate with someone else.”

“Really?” Larry was relieved he was welcome to bury his nose into Alfred’s neck again, but he didn’t return to his rightful place yet. “But you’re so handsome!”

That earned another more wild laugh from Alfred. “Oh please!” Every second that passed, Alfred was somehow more charmed by Larry, it was like _magic_ or something. “It’s not like I, never _dated_ anyone before,” Alfred sat up, facing the direction Larry’s voice was coming from. “it’s just that I’ve never wanted it from anyone before. So they just decided to leave!” Alfred continued to laugh. “Leave me!” Alfred repeated himself, laughing more.

What Alfred didn’t notice was that he just handed the proof to Larry that he _wanted_ to get intimate with him. But that wasn’t what was important right now.

“ _Leave_ you?” Larry asked. Alfred’s laughter stopped at the sound of Larry’s voice, he sounded heartbroken. “Why would anybody want to _leave you_??”

“Wha-...” Alfred was confused by Larry’s question for a second. “Well, you know most people,” Alfred looked down, even though he couldn’t easily see what was there through the darkness, beginning to ring his hands again. “They seem to… _Need_ it to be satisfied with their life… and I don’t..” Alfred’s voice got quieter. Alfred wasn’t talking about just cuddling anymore, mind you.

“I get what’cha mean.” Alfred heard the sound of sheets and blankets ruffling together again, Larry was getting closer to him. “But… You didn’t seem to mind it from me,”

Alfred cleared his throat. “Oh, yes, that, well,” Alfred stumbled over his own words. He was becoming more transparent than he wanted to be. “I’m just, more comfortable with you I suppose.”

Alfred couldn’t see anything, he could only feel Larry getting closer to him. Or maybe that was his mind playing tricks on him.

“I-I mean, you’re very different from…” Alfred didn’t have the energy to finish his sentence.

“How about we lay back down?” Larry suggested with a soft voice.

“Yes, yes, let’s…” Alfred mumbled, easing himself onto his back.

There was a soft ruffling of blanket and sheets before Larry’s arm was once again rested protectively over Alfred and his nose was comfortably nestled into that nice spot between the butler’s neck and shoulder.

Alfred, beginning to smile, rolled again, in the direction of the lamp and pushed himself back into Larry who squirmed until he could comfortably be the big spoon.

“Alfred?” Larry ticklishly whispered against Alfred’s neck.

Goosebumps threatened to prick Alfred’s skin in response to Larry’s warm breath.

“Yes, Master Larry?”

“Um, are we?” Larry paused, as if he wouldn’t finish his sentence. “Are we dating now?”

It was strange, it always seemed like when you finally got into a romantic relationship with someone you’d feel the change. When it actually happens, it sneaks up on you and stays hidden in plain sight until someone says something.

Alfred pet Larry’s hand once before carefully removing the glove from it. “I guess we are.” Alfred confirmed Larry’s suspicion, returning to petting Larry’s bare hand.

"Oh," Larry's voice softened with a drowsy bliss. "good..." His voice continued to fade, he touched a soft kiss to Alfred's neck. "and," Larry's voice regained some of its energy. "even if you really didn't want us to lay like this, I would never leave you..." He assured his boyfriend before burying his face into his illegally soft neck.

Even though they stayed up pretty late, Larry and Alfred had the best night's sleep they'd ever had.


End file.
